Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to stably fixing a photo sensor to a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display device may include electrode pairs that generate an electric field and an electro-optical active layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting display may include an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
Organic light emitting displays may emit light and realize colors by recombining electrons and holes injected from an anode and a cathode in a light emitting unit, and have a laminated structure where a light emitting layer may be disposed between a pixel electrode serving as the anode and a counter electrode serving as the cathode.
Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display may have a small brightness decrease according to a viewing angle, by virtue of self-light-emission. However, the organic light emitting display may have an image sticking phenomenon that reduces luminance as duration of use time increases. In order to prevent the image sticking phenomenon, a photo sensor may be equipped outside of a display device to detect luminance of an organic light emitting diode (OLED, i.e., an organic light emitting element) and compensate the luminance when the luminance is decreased. However, when a photo sensor is attached outside of the display device, the photo sensor and a light emission surface of the display panel may be misaligned, which may produce inaccurate detected luminance values.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.